This application claims the priority benefit of Taiwan application serial no.90130874, filed on Dec. 13, 2001.
1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to testing methods of organic light emitting diode (OLED) panels for all pixels on. More particularly, the present invention relates to testing methods of using an anisotropic conductive film (ACF) together with a conductive plate timing control to carry out all pixels testing on organic light emitting diode (OLED) panels.
2. Description of Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) panel is usually tested using two major methods. One method of testing the OLED panel is to scan the panel using a system containing a driving chip and a control circuit board to scan the panel. The other method is to spread a layer of silver paste over the electrodes of an OLED panel so that the panel is globally driven because all the diode units are connected. If a driving chip is used to conduct a panel test, different driving chip and control circuit board must be used for a panel having different pixel size and pitch. Hence, considerable investment must be made in the design and development of a suitable driving chip to conduct the test. Moreover, a driving chip can hardly sustain a high current or a high voltage and hence the current and voltage that the driving chip can provide to test the panel is quite limited. In addition, the number of panel that can be tested at any one time is also limited by the chip-controlled circuit board.
On the other hand, spreading silver paste to render all the diode units inside the OLED panel connected often leads to other problems. Non-uniformity of the silver paste may lead to some unlit pixels. Moreover, in high temperature or high humidity test, the coated silver paste may peel off leading to a direct effect on the test panel.
Furthermore, if the silver paste is spread non-uniformly, current and voltage may concentrate on a few electrodes. Ultimately, a portion of the pixels on the panel may be damaged after the testing.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide testing methods of organic light emitting diode (OLED) panels for all pixels on that utilizes an anisotropic conductive film together with a conductive plate to light up all the diodes inside the panels.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention provides testing methods of OLED panels for all pixels on. The methods include positioning anisotropic conductive films and conductive plates over a set of exposed first electrodes and a set of exposed second electrodes. Through the anisotropic conductive film and the conductive plate, the set of first electrodes and the set of second electrodes conduct. Thereafter, the set of first electrodes is connected to a first voltage and the set of second electrodes is connected to a second voltage. Through the voltage difference between the first voltage and the second voltage, all the pixels inside the OLEO panels are lit to perform the test.
In the testing methods of OLED panels for all pixels on of this invention, the conductive plate can be fabricated from any good conductor such as a copper foil. The first voltage and the second voltage can be provided through a power supplier. In addition, glue may be applied to the edge of the conductive plate to fix the conductive plate after bonding the conductive plate onto the anisotropic conductive film.
Furthermore, the testing methods of OLED panels for all pixels on according to this invention permits the concurrent testing of a plurality of OLED panels. To carry out concurrent testing of multiple OLED panels, a conductive plate is used to connect serially all the first electrodes of the OLED panels or a conductive plate is used to connect serially all the second electrodes of the OLED panels. Alternatively, a first conductive plate is used to connect serially all the first electrodes while a second conductive plate is used to connect serially all the second electrodes of the OLED panels.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary, and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.